


Pain

by PrimeAutobots



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bad summary is bad, I had no ideas, I winged it, M/M, Poor Prowl and Red Alert, Ratchet's Pan mentioned, Someone give the poor things a hug, breakdowns, i don't know what this is, i'm so mean, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeAutobots/pseuds/PrimeAutobots
Summary: Everyone breaks down.Its expected.





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firestar_Inferno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestar_Inferno/gifts).



> A little gift for the lovely Firestar_Inferno!   
> Thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read my stories, and comment on them. I appreciate it so much and it always make my day when I see your amazing comments.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> I didn’t really have any ideas so I just went off of your comments on ‘Short Drabbles’. I incorporated things from them and the characters you said were your favourite. 
> 
> This is the second version if anyone wants to see the first let me know.
> 
> This contains shipping/slash. Don't read if you don't like.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

It wasn’t uncommon for Jazz to return to their quarters to see a distraught Prowl. It was scary and heartbreaking to see his ever so calm and strong mate so upset. The Polyhexian knew there wasn’t much he could do but provide the comfort his mate needed, but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

* * *

It always made Inferno’s circuits boil when he returned to their quarters to find a wound up Red Alert. The small mech was either crying, shaking or pacing, sometimes a mixture of the three. The Lamborghini would always throw himself at the fire truck the moment he stepped through the door. All the large mech could do was help his mate calm down, and nurse his own pain.

* * *

Every mech had their moments. Everyone broke down. None of them would even dream of teasing another about it. Without a doubt they would receive a harsh punishment that would involve: Ratchet and his pan, Prowl and a lecture, the brig, monitor duty and Ironhide’s cannons. If the picked on mech had a mate or bonded, without a doubt you would be dismantled and dumped on the Decepticon’s doorstep. But the biggest thing would be the widespread distaste and lost trust.

* * *

The aftermath of a mission gone to pit resulted in Mirage in a critical condition, Bumblebee with serious wounds, and Jazz also with bad wounds along with a shattered visor, enabling him blind. The emergency retrieval of the Special Ops left many of the other Autobots wounded as well. Many mechs, and the freshly arrived femmes, awaited outside the Medbay to hear any news about their comrades.

Everyone was worried and the medics were all working hard. Emotions were wild and everybot needed someone to blame. The only logical choice was Prowl. The poor tactician heard everything as he quietly waited outside the Medbay for news on his mate. Jazz having been the least injured of the three, and hopefully would be able to return to their quarters tonight. Prowl made sure that he showed not sign of being hurt by the cruel words, keeping his cold, cool mask in place.

Inferno, Red Alert and Firestar watched the Medbay doors from the Monitor room. Their optics were slightly dim and upset as they watched the scene. It had been a while since the crew had blatantly talked about their SIC in front of the mech. It was an upsetting sight.

Firestar gently hugged her brother’s mate, making the small Lamborghini squeak. With silent EM Field and optic agreement they decided to go down to the medbay themselves. The femme released Red Alert and he commed a few bots to take over Monitor duty.

Once their replacements arrived, the three fire service bots left the Monitor room and headed towards the Medbay. Inferno and Firestar sat on either side of Prowl while Red Alert sat in front of him. They silently provided a protective shield for the upset patrol car. Prowl flicked his doorwings in silent thanks, and the other three bots quietly smiled. They all meshed their fields together and bathed in the silent comfort.

 


End file.
